The Crystal Power: Season Two
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Ten thousand years ago a prophecy was made about a powerful child with the power of the crystal. What happens when this child's life collides with the Charmed ones forever changing history. Starts during Season two. ON HOLD
1. Episode One

Authors Note:

-Stuff in bold is either scenery/camera changes

-Bold brackets are descriptions of what is going on in the scene between characters.

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING EXCEPT CHARACTERS OF MY OWN CREATION: BARCAS, TRADON, EMILY AND KATIE AND THE CRYSTAL PROPHECY.

I hope everyone enjoys this story it starts off in between HP3O and Ms. Hellfire. Leo is temporarily not the Charmed ones whitelighter. The story will continue throughout the entire series and I will try to update as soon as possible.

* * *

Episode One: And Then There Were Four

**Fade into the underworld. A dark rocky cavern with torches lining the walls. A dark hooded creature sits on a rock throne, all we see is a blue scaly hand. A man stands in shadow a few feet away.**

Tradon: Why should I grant you your request Barcas? What's to say you won't turn around and kill me?

Barcas: Who's to say I would have enough power to kill you?

Tradon: True. **(Tradon pauses and places his hands together.)** And I would be helping fulfill the prophecy. Correct? **(Barcas looks up his body still in shadow.)**

Barcas: Prophecy? **(Barcas sounds startled not by the news of a prophecy but by the fact that Tradon knows.)**

**Tradon stands up and walks over to a large stone basin filled with a dark liquid. He dips two long bony fingers in and stirs.**

Tradon: Yes Barcas I know of the prophecy, I know you are the father, and I know why you want to become a demon. I want to see this prophecy fulfilled. I have waited centuries for the child to born in hopes of seeing the prophecy fulfilled. **(Tradon pauses and turns towards Barcas. Tradon pulls back his hood to reveal his face, a wrinkly old man with black eyes.)** I shall grant you your request, but you must not kill me, because I can help you achieve your goal...

Barcas: Of course. **(Barcas nods.)**

Tradon: **(A glint can be seen in dark eyes.)** Come.

**Tradon motions for Barcas. Barcas steps out of the shadow. Barcas is tall young man, nineteen years old. He has light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He goes and stands beside Tradon. Tradon conjures a silver goblet and dips it into the liquid. He hands it to Barcas and places his hands over Barcas's head.**

Tradon: Ungo haec calicis, alicae ardus.  
Portavi fere viris. Commutavi.  
Datus. Viris ulturus.  
Regis Daemonicus.

**Barcas gulps down the now smoking potion. The goblet falls as Barcas begins to scream. Camera zooms out Barcas and Tradon are in shadow. Barcas continues to scream as the scene fades out. The scream turns into a door buzzer.**

--

**Scene opens on a little girl, ten years old with light brown hair, with a Madeline haircut. She has emerald green eyes. She opens the front door and runs up the steps. Close up on apartment 4A. She opens the door and drops her bag on the floor.**

Katie: Hi mom. **(calls)**

**Katie takes off her jacket and hangs it up. She grabs her bag and tosses it onto the couch she walks through a swinging door into the dining room. You can see a woman in the next room. Katie walks through a doorway into the kitchen.**

Emily: Hi sweetheart. How was school? **(Emily, a young women around twenty five with long light brown hair and blue eyes, walks over to the stove and begins stirring a pot.)**

Katie: It was fine. James got in trouble for starting a food fight in the cafeteria.

Emily: A food fight? **(Emily looks back at her daughter who is about to open a box of cookies.)** Eh. If you want a snack take an apple.

**Katie sighs and puts the cookies back. She takes an apple and bites in.**

Emily: Why did James start a food fight? **(Emily walks over and takes out a can of tomato sauce.)**

Katie: Because Ashton, his _ex_-bestfriend, asked Markia to go out with him and Ashton knew James liked Markia. So they were arguing in the lunchroom and James knocked Ashton's tray to the floor, so Ashton tried to dump Markia's milk on James but missed and hit Chris. Chris got pissed and started throwing food, then everyone was. Everyone got hit. Except me. **(Katie smiles slyly at the last part. Emily turns way from the stove to look at her.)** It was like magic.

Emily: Katie? You didn't?

Katie: No. I promise. But it was just like Magic, the food would come at me and then fall to the ground or bounce off, but it wasn't me.

Emily: Alright. It wasn't a spell right? **(She asked suspiciously.)**

Katie: No. The book is still in its hiding spot. **(Emily turns the heat on low and walks over to Katie. She takes her in her arms.)**

Emily: I'm sorry. **(She says sadly. Katie looks up at her.)**

Katie: Why?

Emily: That you have to hide your powers all the time. It's just that--

Katie: I know. **(Emily hugs her tighter, and kisses her forehead.)**

Emily: I love you. **(Emily steps back and runs her hand across Katie's face.)**

Katie: I love you too. **(Katie smiles at her mother's touch.)**

Emily: Why don't you set the table. Dinner will be ready in a minute. I'll be right back.

**Emily leaves the kitchen and heads towards the living room. Katie nods and walks over and grabs the step stool. She brings it over to the counter and gets down two plates, and two cups. She then walks over to a drawer and takes out two knives, and forks. She then grabs two napkins and stacks everything on the plates. Carefully she carries everything into the dining room. She puts down one plate and sets one setting, she then picks up the second plate and walks over to the other side of the table.**

Emily: No!

**Katie hears her mother scream, followed by a loud explosion. She drops the plate which smashes on the floor. She hurries through the swinging door into the living room. Barcas is standing in the living room a fireball in his hand. Barcas' hair is now Jet black and his eyes black. Katie looks around the room, the bookcase is topple over and smoking.**

Emily: Katie get out of here! **(Screams)**

**Barcas launches the fireball at her. It hits her in the chest and she flys back into the wall and crashes through it into the bedroom.**

Katie: NO! **Katie screams tears running down her cheeks. Barcas turns to her a new fireball in his hand. Katie looks at him, a mix of fear and hate on her face. Barcas puts out the fireball and advances towards her. A blinding white light flashes and the scene dissolves. Katie is now lying on a deserted street unconscious.**

Theme Song

COMMERCIAL

**Scene Fades in on a car two girls can be seen in the backseat. Camera cuts to Katie in the car. She has short brown hair pulled back with a pin. She is wearing a short black velvet dress. The girl beside her looks to be about thirteen and is also wearing a black dress.**

Katie: Jenny, Could you please leave me alone. **(Katie says quietly to the girl beside her.)**

Jenny: I'm not doing anything. **(Jenny says her tone seems rather annoyed. Katie rolls her eyes. The camera cuts to the man driving.)**

Dan: Jenny. Please.

Jenny: Alright but I wasn't doing anything. She's such a child.

**The car pulls up into a driveway and the two girls get out. Katie stops and looks at the house two doors down. It is a large pink Victorian house, there is a cat sitting on the steps watching her.**

Dan: Come on. Let's go inside. **(Katie follows Dan and Jenny into the house.)**

--

Phoebe: Piper? **(Phoebe calls out from the hallway.)**

Piper: In the kitchen. **(Phoebe hurries into the kitchen where Piper is. Piper looks at her expectantly waiting for her to say something.) **What's up?

Phoebe: Dan is back. **(Phoebe says smiling. I just saw him go inside. Piper rolls her eyes but smiles.) **I think he went to a funeral though because he was wearing all black. And there were a lot of people going into his house. **(Piper frowns when she says that.)**

Piper: Maybe I should call him.

Phoebe: You do that…So where's Prue?

Piper: She's at work. I think she's working late. **(Phoebe smirks and skips out of the kitchen. Piper shakes her head and returns to her cooking.)**

**Phoebe heads over to the front window and peeks outside. Katie is sitting on the sidewalk outside Dan's house drawing with chalk. Kit is sitting beside her. Phoebe goes outside and heads over.**

Phoebe: Hey. I'm Phoebe Halliwell. **(Katie looks up at Phoebe.)**

Katie: Hi.

**Katie returns to her drawing. Phoebe kneels down beside her and picks Kit up. She looks at her drawing and is caught off guard. The picture is the spitting image of the Halliwell manor, and beside it is the Triquetra symbol along side another strange Crystal symbol.**

Phoebe: Are you drawing my house? **(Katie looks up at Phoebe and over at her house.)**

Katie: I guess so. I saw it in a dream. **(Katie pauses and puts down the chalk.)** I'm Katie Gordon.

Phoebe: Gordon? Like Dan Gordon? **(Katie nods)**

Katie: Dan's my uncle.

Phoebe: Are you Jenny's sister? **(Katie makes a face and shakes her head vigorously. Phoebe raises her eyebrows.)**

Katie: No. Thankfully. Er...I'm her cousin.

Phoebe: Oh. You said you saw my house in a dream? **(Phoebe looks back down at the picture she points to the Triquetra.)** Did you see that in your dream too? (Katie nods.)

**Dan comes out of the house and walks over to Phoebe and Katie. Phoebe stands up, Katie follows.**

Dan: Hey Phoebe. This is my other niece Katie.

Phoebe: Yeah, we were just talking.

Dan: Katie everybody is asking for you inside. **(Katie rolls her eyes and folds her arms.)**

Katie: Yeah, Yeah. I don't want to talk to all of them! Any of them actually! **(Phoebe looks confused. Katie sees Phoebe's face and sighs.)** It's my mom's funeral. So I'm supposed to be present...

Phoebe: Oh, I'm sorry. I know what its like to lose your mother so young. **(Phoebe looks sadly at Katie. Katie sighs.)**

Katie: Nice to meet you... **(Katie leaves and runs back towards the house.)**

Phoebe: Your sister?

Dan: Yeah, she was my youngest sister. We were real close, well when we were little we were closer...

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Dan: I just don't know what I'm going to do with Katie. Her and Jenny don't get along, but her mother left her in my care.

Phoebe: You're a good uncle Dan.

Dan: Thanks. Well, I better go in. Tell Piper I said Hi. **(Phoebe nods.)**

Phoebe: I will.

**Dan heads inside. Phoebe looks back down at the drawing she still has a strange feeling about it. Scene fades out.**

--

**Scene fades in to Piper, Phoebe and Prue sitting at the dining room table eating dinner. Piper passes Prue a basket of bread.**

Piper: See isn't this nice the three of us eating dinner together. **(Phoebe rolls her eyes and continues eating. Prue just looks at Piper.) **Alright then.

Phoebe: I found out who died. **(Piper looks at Phoebe waiting to find out. Prue looks concerned.)**

Prue: Wait, who died?

Piper: Someone in Dan's family? **(Phoebe nods.)**

Phoebe: His sister. **(Piper gasps.)**

Piper: Oh no. Jenny's mother? How's Jen-- **(Phoebe shakes her head.)**

Phoebe: Dan has more then one sister. And more then one niece. **(Phoebe adds pointing her fork at Piper.)**

Piper: He has another niece?

Prue: That's terrible.

Phoebe: That he has another niece?

Prue: You know what I mean.

Phoebe: Yeah. She's only like ten. **(Prue gets quiet after that. She looks down at her plate and plays with her food. Piper looks over at Prue.)**

Piper: You okay? **(Prue nods)**

Prue: I'm going up to bed. **(Prue gets up and takes her plate to the kitchen, leaving Phoebe and Piper sitting there confused.)**

Phoebe: I wonder what her problem is? **(Piper looks at Phoebe an then back at the doorway.)**

--

**Scene cuts to Katie in the bathroom brushing her hair, she is wear a pair of baby blue pajamas with teddy bears on them. Katie looks into the mirror, tears in her eyes. She reaches down and takes the locket around her neck in between her fingers.**

Katie: I can't believe you're really gone...**(She whispers.)**

**There's a knock on the door. Katie wipes the tears out of her eyes and puts the brush down.**

Dan: Katie, you ready for bed? **(Katie opens the door.)**

Katie: Yeah I'm ready. **(Dan picks her up and hugs her. Katie rests her head on Dan's shoulder. Dan walks down the hall carrying Katie and walks into a plain bedroom with a large bed, a guest room.)**

Dan: You can decorate it anyway you like...When you want to. **(Dan puts Katie down on the bed and brushes her hair out of her face.)**

Katie: I don't want to...**(Katie looks down at the floor. Dan puts his arm around her shoulder and sits down next to her.)**

Dan: Your mom was one of the best people I ever knew. She loved you so much, you were all she could ever talk about. Every time I called, every time I talked to her. It would be Katie this and Katie that. **(Katie looks up at Dan.)**

Katie: She told me a lot of stories about you. She really loved you. You were the only one she ever really talked about. **(Katie broke off and looked back down at the floor.)**

Dan: I'm going to take good care of you. I can't replace your mom, but I can take good care of you.

Katie: You can't protect me. **(whispers.)**

Dan: What?

Katie: Never mind. I'm tired. I want to go to bed. **(Katie climbs over the bed and gets under the covers. Dan stands up and tucks her in.)**

Dan: Goodnight. I love you.

Katie: I love you too Dan.

**Dan walks away and turns off the light. Camera zooms slowly in on Katie. She closes her eyes and turns over. The camera fades out.**

COMMERCIAL

**Scene opens: Katie is outside drawing again. It is a couple days later. Katie is wearing a white t-shirt and a pink skirt. She is drawing a picture of her mother. Phoebe is standing on her porch she spots Katie on the sidewalk again looking rather sad. Phoebe heads over to talk to her.**

Phoebe: Hey Katie. **(Phoebe smiles at her and looks at her drawing.)** You're really good. Who is that?

**Katie looks up at Phoebe and gives her a half smile.**

Katie: It's my mother. **(Katie looks back down at her drawing and starts to put away her chalk.)**

Phoebe: I'm sorry about your mother. Was she sick?

**Katie shakes her head and stands up.**

Katie: She was...uh...**(Katie eyes Phoebe carefully.) **She was murdered.

Phoebe: Oh...I'm sorry. **(Phoebe looks sadly at Katie. Dan comes out of the house and walks over to Phoebe and Katie.)**

Dan: Oh. Hi Phoebe. **(Dan says brightly.)**

Phoebe: Hey Dan. **(Phoebe still sounds sad after hearing about Katie's mom.)**

Dan: I have to go get Jenny...Well we have to go-- **(Dan starts to say but Katie looks up at him angrily.)**

Katie: I am not going to get Jenny! **(Katie says slightly yelling.)**

Dan: Katie I am not leaving you alone.

Katie: Well I am not going! I hate--**(Dan gives a warning glare.) **Well I don't like her!

Phoebe: Katie can stay at our house. I'm sure Piper won't mind, and Prue isn't there, just until you come back. **(Katie looks at Phoebe happily, trying not to smile. You can tell she is starting to like Phoebe.)**

Dan: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yeah. It's no problem. **(Dan looks at Katie and nods.)**

Dan: I'll be back in a couple hours. **(Dan gives Katie a hug and thanks Phoebe. Katie waves goodbye.)**

Katie: Thanks. **(Phoebe smiles and shows Katie over to the house.)**

--

**Scene cuts to the manor. In the living room. Katie is sitting on the couch. Piper walks in and is surprised to see her.**

Piper: Uh...Hi. Who are you?

Katie: I'm Katie. Dan's niece. Your Piper right? Dan doesn't stop talking about you. **(Katie says smiling at Piper. Piper smiles nervously.)**

Piper: Phoebe could you come in the kitchen with me...for a second? **(Piper says motioning for Phoebe to come over to her. Phoebe gets up and follows Piper into the kitchen.)**

Phoebe: I'll be right back. You want anything to drink?

Katie: I'm fine.

Phoebe: Ok. **(Katie watches Phoebe and Piper leave.)**

**Scene cuts to Phoebe and Piper in the kitchen. Piper is standing behind the counter pacing.**

Piper: Phoebe have you lost your mind?

Phoebe: Piper what's the big deal? She's just here while Dan picks up Jenny, she and Jenny don't get along.

Piper: Phoebe, what if a demon or warlock attacks?

Phoebe: They won't...She won't be here very long.

**Cuts to Katie in the living room. She is walking around looking at the photographs. She looks at one of a little girl playing piano. A demon shimmers in behind and in front of her, both are tall and bulky wearing scrappy clothes, she glares at the one in front of her and spins around and glares at the other.**

Katie: So he's not brave enough to come after me himself? **(Katie says taunting the demon behind her.)**

Demon #1: You know why we're here, why not come quietly? **(Katie turns halfway to look at him.)**

Demon #2: We could always take you the hard way? Why he had trouble with a ten year old girl...well we won't!

**Katie smiles menacingly at the second one. She pulls her right arm back over her chest and flings it forward the demon goes flying back into the wall smashing the picture frame. The Demon behind her creates an energy ball and throws it at her. Katie ducks and turns invisible.**

--

**Scene cuts to Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen.**

Piper: What was that? **(Piper looks worried. Phoebe looks scared and runs out of the kitchen, Piper close behind.)**

**They get to the living room. One Demon is standing up from a pile of debris by the wall the other is standing looking around. Katie comes back into view and kicks the demon in the back. He falls forward. The second one throws another energy ball at her and hits her in the chest. She flys back into the wall and crashes to floor motionless. The two demons see Piper and Phoebe and shimmer out before they can do anything. Piper and Phoebe run over to Katie who is unconscious. Leo orbs in behind them.**

Leo: Katie? **(Leo looks around and realizes he is at the manor.)**

Piper: Leo what are you doing here? **(Piper looks surprised to see him.)** Never mind. Can you heal her? **(Leo looks at Katie in shock.)**

**Leo: Katie! **(He kneels down and begins to heal her. The front door opens and closes. Prue comes in.)

Prue: I'm home! **(calls. Prue sees the wreckage and Leo.)** What happened? Who's that? What did I miss?

COMMERCIAL

Katie: Leo! **(Katie jumps up and gives Leo a big hug. Leo hugs her back his hand pulling her head close. Piper looks uncomfortable. Phoebe and Prue look confused and Prue looks annoyed.)**

Leo: How did you drop off my radar? I couldn't sense you until just now? **(Katie looks confused and shrugs.)**

Katie: I don't know! But he got my mom! She's dead Leo! **(Katie says beginning to cry. Leo nods and looks serious he picks Katie up and hugs her again. Piper looks comforted at how sweet Leo is with her.)**

Prue: Hello? Can someone please explain what the heck is going on? **(Phoebe nudges Prue. Leo looks at Prue, he looks serious.)**

Leo: Katie is one of my charges. **(Katie drops out of Leo's arms and stands beside him. She wipes the tears away.)**

Katie: I've known Leo all my life.

Phoebe: You're a witch?

Katie: Yeah **(nods)**

Leo: Can I talk to the three of you in the kitchen?

Prue: I think that would be a good idea.

Katie: I don't! **(Prue looks suspiciously at her.)** Leo why do I have to stay here?

Leo: I just need to talk to them for a minute, alright? **(Katie frowns but nods. Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Leo head into the kitchen. Katie sits down on the couch and crosses her arms. She thinks for a moment and then becomes invisible.)**

--

**Scene cuts to the kitchen. Prue is standing behind the counter, Piper, Phoebe and Leo come in behind her.**

Prue: Alright Leo explain.

Leo: Ten thousand years ago a prophecy was made by a powerful seer. The seer told the leaders of both good and evil. I don't know the whole prophecy, my bosses have only told me what I need to know, but the prophecy said that in the future two powerful witches would come together and produce a child, the child of the crystal. The crystal could be swayed to either good or evil depending on who controlled the child. The child would be born at the end of a decade when the moon and sun are equal, during an eclipse, and she would possess great power. The prophecy said that the father would turn evil and try to sway the crystal to evil. The leaders of evil wanted to ensure that happened, the leaders of good did not. They planned to take the child when it was born and raise it away from society. The child was born and soon after I was assigned to be it's whitelighter to gain the mother's trust so we could take the child.

Piper: How could they just take the child away from it's parents? They didn't even give them a chance to prove themselves? **(Piper looked angrily at Leo, who waited to continue.)**

Leo: However, the father learned of their plan. He was contacted by one of the leaders of evil. He took his wife and child and ran. They were on the run for a year when he was contacted again by a leader, they told him his wife had kept in contact with me. He came back to find me with his wife and child. He attacked us. I orbed them out. It was too late though, by trying to prevent the prophecy we ensured it happened. He went to a demon named Tradon and had him transform him into a powerful demon. He spent the next nine years tracking his wife and daughter--

Katie: But he found us and he killed his wife. My mom. Everyone turns to the door. **(Katie reappears.) **Leo, I know about the prophecy. My mom told me in case anything happened.

Leo: She shouldn't have.

Katie: I had the right to know. It's about me. It's my life that's been mapped out.

Leo: No. Not mapped out. Not everything.

Phoebe: You can always change the future. We have. **(Phoebe says referring to earlier in the year when they saved her from being burned at the stake. Leo turns back to the sisters.)**

Leo: There's a reason I showed up so quickly when Katie was hurt. I have been watching your house, we knew Dan was related to her and if anything happened to Emily, Katie would live with him. Also, if that happened they wanted...**(Leo stops and looks at Katie.)**

Katie: Let me guess you want me to leave?

Leo: No. You're already here.

Prue: What did they want?

Leo: They wanted—The Charmed ones to take her.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Really?

Prue: You've got to be kidding me?

Katie: The Charmed ones?

Phoebe: Uh. That would be us. **(Phoebe points to herself and her sisters. Katie just blinks at them in disbelief.)**

Katie: You're the charmed one?

Piper: Yeah. You know who we are?

Katie: Yeah. My mom told me about you. She said if anything happened to find you...

Phoebe: Well, you did! (**Prue glares at Phoebe for being so happy.) **But Leo, what about Dan?

Leo: Well if you agreed, my bosses would take care of it. It would be in Katie's best interest, there will be demons after her as long as Barcas lives.

Piper: Barcas?

Leo: Evan Barcas. That's her father's name, when he became a demon he dropped Evan and became Barcas.

Prue: Why us? **(Phoebe glares at Prue, who ignores her.)** I mean she's a child. We can't take care of a child.

Katie: I am not a child. I'll be eleven in may! **(Prue eyes Katie and takes a deep breath. Before she can say anything the doorbell rings.)**

Piper: I'll get it. It's probably Dan. Katie come on. **(Katie follows Piper out of the Kitchen. You hear chatter and the door closes. Piper comes back into the kitchen.)** Can you give us some time to think about it?

Leo: Of course. **(nods)** You know how to contact me. **(Leo orbs out. Prue glares at Piper.)**

Prue: We cannot have a Ten year old living in our house. We are three young women, we're out every night, and oh yeah attacked by demons on a regular basis.

Phoebe: So is she Prue!

Prue: Another reason she should not live here. It means double the demon attacks and another person to watch out for. She is not our responsibility.

Phoebe: She needs us. We protect the innocent. I don't know Prue but she's looks pretty innocent to me.

Piper: All right we told Leo we'd think about it. So let's do that. Okay? **(Prue glares at Phoebe and leaves. Phoebe makes a face in her direction and leaves the other way. Piper stands there alone feeling very frustrated.)** Okay Piper. **(She mumbles to herself. Scene fades out.)**

--

**Scene fades in on a younger looking Katie, like eight or nine. She is sitting in bed with her mother a large spell book in their laps. Emily is stroking Katie's hair and Katie has her head resting on her mother's shoulder.**

Katie: Why does Daddy want to hurt me?

Emily: Your father is gone, when he became demon he stopped being human. Your father doesn't want to hurt you. Barcas does.

Katie: They're the same person. He made the decision.

Emily: Well, it doesn't matter. I won't let him hurt you. **(Emily hugs Katie tighter.)**

Katie: What if he hurts you? Then I'll be all alone.

Emily: You will never be alone. Leo will always be watching you. Leo will protect you.

Katie: But what about you?

Emily: You're more important.

Katie: Don't say that...I need you.

Emily: Katie, you have to promise me something.

Katie: What?

Emily: If anything ever happens to me you will find the Charmed ones. **(Katie looks up at her mother confused.)**

Katie: Who are the Charmed ones?

Emily: They are powerful witches. Three sisters. They should protect you.

Katie: Nothing is going to happen to you mommy! **(Katie turns around and kneels on the bed facing her mom.)** I won't let it. I'll kill Barcas. **(Emily shakes her head.)**

Emily: It is not time. You are powerful, but not powerful enough. Do not try. He will he hurt you.

Katie: I won't let him hurt you! **(Emily gently takes Katie's hand and looks into her eyes.)**

Emily: Promise me Katie. Promise you'll find them. **(Katie looks at her mother sadly but nods.)**

Katie: I promise Mommy. **(Katie wraps her arms around her mothers head and hugs her tightly.)**

**The scene dissolves. Katie is sitting on her bed staring at the mirror across the room. She is wearing blue and white cloud pajamas and slippers. There's a loud explosion downstairs.**

Katie: Dan! **(Katie screams and runs downstairs. A demon has knife to Dan's throat.)** Let him go!

Demon #1: I don't think so!

**Demon stabs Dan. Dan falls to the ground with a thud. Katie screams as the demon advances towards her. Scene dissolves and Katie shoots up from her bed, sweat racing down her face. She throws the covers off her bed and goes down the hall to check on Dan. He is asleep in his room. Katie runs downstairs. She passes a clock that read 12am. She grabs her pink jacket off the hook and leaves. She runs over to the Manor and bangs on the door. Tears are running down her face. Piper opens the door, she is wearing a nightgown and a robe.**

Piper: Katie. Oh my god, what happened?

Katie: Hysterically. They're going to kill him. They'll kill him if I stay. They're going to attack me.

**Three demons shimmer in and throw fireballs at Piper and Katie. Piper grabs Katie and they duck. Katie screams and turns invisible and Piper becomes invisible as well. Phoebe and Prue come racing down the stairs. Prue flings two of the demons across the room. The third shoots a fireball at Prue who sends it back at him. It hits him in the chest and he bursts into flames. The other two shimmer out. Katie and Piper reappear.**

Prue: Piper are you okay? **(Phoebe and Prue rush over. Phoebe takes Katie into her arms and hugs her. Katie is still crying hard.)**

Katie: They were the Demons from my dream! **(She says threw hysterics.)**

Phoebe: It's okay. They're gone. We won't let anything happen to you. **(Phoebe hugs her closely and looks up at Prue, who sighs in defeat.)**

COMMERCIAL

Piper: Here you go. **(Piper hands Katie a cup of tea. Katie takes it but doesn't drink it. Phoebe is sitting next to her on the couch. They are in the Solarium.)**

Katie: Thanks. **(Katie yawns and spills some of her tea. Piper freezes it so the tea is in midair. Katie stares at the tea and then up at Piper in shock.)**

Phoebe. Uh. Move this way so it doesn't land on you. **(They scoot down. Phoebe takes the tea cup and puts it on the table. Time unfreezes and the tea splashes onto the couch.)**

Katie: Cool power. **(Quietly.) **So you can freeze things?

Piper: Yeah. But good witches don't freeze, so we know you're a good witch. **(Piper smiles at Katie who looks down at her hands.)**

Phoebe: So you can turn invisible, right? **(Phoebe asks hoping to cheer her up.)**

Katie: Yeah, and Telekinesis, and something else but I never use it cause I can't control it.

Phoebe: What's that?

Katie: Well, when I get really upset and if I am being touched, I heat up and burn whoever is touching me. But I usually overheat and pass out, so I don't use it.

Phoebe: You have some cool powers. I only get premonitions...Wait you said you saw the demons in a dream? **(Katie nods. Phoebe looks at Piper and Prue suspiciously. Leo orbs in.)**

Leo: What is Katie doing here?

Katie: Leo?

Leo: Are you okay? **(Katie nods.) **What happened?

Prue: Demons attacked. She saw it in a dream? **(Prue looks at Leo hinting at him.)**

Leo: Uh. Katie, this time I need to talk to them alone and do not listen I will be making sure you're not. **(Katie rolls her eyes and nods. Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Leo go into the Kitchen.)**

Prue: Leo does she get premonitions?

Leo: Yes. But she doesn't know and her mother didn't want her to know. Because she only gets them in dreams. Its called Precognition. Her powers may evolve so that she gets premonitions like Phoebe does but for now she only gets them through her dreams. Her mother didn't want her to be afraid of every dream she had, which is why she doesn't know.

Phoebe: How many powers does she have?

Leo: At the moment, only four: **(Phoebe scoffs and mumble "Only" Piper nudges her.)** Precognition, Telekinesis, Transparancy, and Molecular Thermality.

Piper: Molecular what?

Leo: She can heat up her molecules. Her body. **(Leo adds looking at the confused faces in front of him.)**

Phoebe: Cool. **(Prue glares at Phoebe.)**

Prue: If her dreams are premonitions, then Dan really was in trouble. If that's true—

Piper: She can't stay with him. Does Dan know?

Leo: I don't think so. You'd have to ask her. **(Piper and Phoebe go back to the solarium, Leo and Prue following.)**

Phoebe: Katie, does Dan know that your a witch?

Katie: He can never know. My mom said that Dan could never know.

Phoebe: Why not?

Katie: Because he couldn't handle it. **(Phoebe looks at Piper who looks sadly down at the floor.)**

Piper: But how do you know if you don't give him a chance?

Katie: Piper, he can't know about me...I'm not telling you not to tell him. That's your choice. But don't tell him about me. **(Piper takes a deep breath and looks at Prue.)**

Piper: She can't stay with Dan Prue. **(Prue looks at Piper but sighs.)**

Prue: I still don't think it's a good idea.

Phoebe: We could vote on it? **(Phoebe suggests looking from Piper to Prue. Prue glares at her and looks at Leo.)**

Prue: We don't need to vote, tell your bosses we'll take her. **(Phoebe smiles and sits down next to Katie. Katie half smiles but looks nervously at Prue. Katie knows Prue doesn't like her.)**

Phoebe: You can stay in my room until we can set up the guest room as your room. This way you won't be alone.

Katie: Okay.

Piper: And I will call Dan and tell him where you are so he won't worry. **(Piper looks at Leo as she leaves. Leo looks away quickly.)**

Leo: I'll go tell my bosses. **(Leo Orbs out. Piper heads to the kitchen. Phoebe takes Katie upstairs. Prue stands in the solarium thinking.)**

--

**Upstairs in Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe is tucking Katie in.**

Katie: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah?

Katie: How old were you when you lost your mother? **(Phoebe sits down on the bed beside Katie and puts her hand on the blanket over Katie's legs.)**

Phoebe: I was three. I don't remember much.

Katie: Do you think it's easier if you don't remember, then if you do? **(Phoebe thinks for a moment.)**

Phoebe: I don't know. It's different. I think if you don't really remember them you mourn never getting the chance to know them. If you did know them you mourn losing them. Prue was around your age when our mom died.

Katie: Yeah...well Prue doesn't like me very much.

Phoebe: Oh that's not true. Prue doesn't hate you. She just...worries...a lot. **(Katie looks at Phoebe. You can tell she doesn't believe her. Katie yawns and lies back. Phoebe brushes some hair out of her face like her mother used to do. Katie closes her eyes at Phoebe's touch.)**

Katie: Good night Phoebe.

Phoebe: Good night. **(Phoebe gets up and walks to the other side of the bed. She gets in under the covers and turns out the light. The scene fades out as the light goes out.)**

--

**The scene fades into the kitchen Katie is sitting at the kitchen table her feet just barely touch the ground from her chair. Phoebe is fixing cereal for both of them and Piper is pouring coffee. Prue walks in looking very tired. She takes a cup of coffee from Piper and sips it.**

Phoebe: Good morning, Prue! **(Phoebe sounds overly cheery. Prue looks at her like she's nuts. Phoebe takes the bowls of cereal and sits down next to Katie.) **Here you go.

Katie: Thanks. What did Dan say when you talked to him? **(Katie asks Piper. She takes a spoonful of cereal.)**

Piper: Well, he was asleep, I woke him up. **(Katie smiles and giggles softly.)** But he was glad to know that you were safe, I told him that you could stay with us today. That will give Leo time to set everything up.

Katie: He's okay with that? I mean me staying here all day, not the Leo part. **(Piper looks at her suspiciously narrowing her eyes.)**

Piper: What did he say about Leo?

Katie: Nothing. **(Piper looks at her.)** Not much. Anyway it doesn't matter. **(Katie stuffs her mouth with cereal so she can't answer Piper.)**

Prue: Well, I have to get to Bucklands. If I'm late, I won't have a job.

Katie: Bye. **(Prue looks at Katie and smiles forcefully.)**

Prue: Bye. **(Katie looks at Phoebe.)**

Katie: I told you.

Phoebe: Shush!

Piper: I have to get to P3 and make sure we still have a band playing tonight, will you be alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, we'll just hang out.

Piper: All right.

**Piper leaves, leaving Phoebe and Katie alone in the house. Katie returns to eating her cereal. Phoebe and her start joking around and laughing.**

--

**Scene cuts to that night. Phoebe and Katie are in the parlor watching TV. Phoebe pained their toenails and they have their feet up drying. Piper is in the kitchen making dinner, Prue comes in the front door and into the parlor where she spots Phoebe and Katie.**

Prue: Having fun? **(Phoebe and Katie stop giggling and look up at Prue. Katie falls silent, her smile fades. Phoebe smiles at Prue.)**

Phoebe: Hey. Just having a girl day, we were watching cartoons. I forgot how much fun they are. **(Phoebe laughs. Prue smiles at her childishness. Leo Orbs in.) **Leo!

Leo: Uh, hey. What are you guys doing?

Prue: Piper! **(Calls.)**

Katie: Phoebe painted my toenails! They're pink, it matches my skirt. **(Katie smiles up at Leo who smiles back.)**

Piper: So? **(She says to Leo as she enters the room.)**

Leo: They set everything up.

Prue: That's it. Just like that? So what does Dan think? **(Before Leo can answer the doorbell rings. Leo smiles and orbs out.)** Leo?

**Phoebe and Katie rush to the door wobbling so that they don't mess up their nails. Phoebe opens the door, it's Dan.**

Katie: Dan? What are you doing here? What's that? **(Katie points to a folder in Dan's hands.)**

Dan: Katie could I talk to Prue, Piper and Phoebe for a moment—

Katie: Let me guess? Alone. Okay. **(Katie wobbles back to the parlor just as Piper comes out.)**

Piper: Dan? **(Piper goes over and gives Dan a kiss.)**

Dan: Hey. Can I come in?

Piper: Yeah, sure. What's up?

Dan: These are Katie's guardian papers. I thought about this all day and I have decided that the three of you would be the best guardians for her. She doesn't get along with Jenny, and I have feeling she isn't comfortable living with me. She's gotten very attached to Phoebe. **(Phoebe smiles.)** If you sign them, then the three of you become her guardians. What do you say?

**Piper, Phoebe and Prue look at each other. They knew this must have been what Leo's bosses did.**

Piper: Sure. **(Prue rolls her eyes at how simply Piper agrees to it, but seeing as Dan is under a spell he doesn't notice.)**

Dan: Great. **(Piper, Phoebe and Prue sign the paper. Dan leaves it with them.)** You can come over and get her stuff tomorrow this way she can settle in quickly.

Phoebe: Alright. Me and her will be over tomorrow.

Katie: Can I come back in? **(Calls)**

Dan: Yeah. **(Katie runs back in and gives Dan a hug.)** I know you were listening, I'll see you tomorrow? **(Katie smiles, one of the few genuine smiles.)**

Katie: Yeah. **(Dan smiles and kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Katie closes the door behind him and looks at the sisters. She smiles at Piper and Phoebe and then turns to Prue.)** Thank you. For letting me stay.

Prue: Your welcome. **(Phoebe smiles and walks over and grabs Katie. Who laughs as Phoebe picks her up.)**

Piper: Let's eat.

Prue: Oh good, food! **(Prue says looking at Piper with a happy smile on her face. Katie looks at Phoebe and smiles, Phoebe nods and they both take off for the kitchen.) **Oh. Careful! **(A crash is heard up ahead.)**

Phoebe and Katie: Sorry. **(Prue shakes her head.)**

Prue: Great a little Phoebe.

Piper: We'll learn to love her. **(Piper smiles and throws one arm around Prue as they head for the dining room.)**

**Scene Fades out. End Music plays.**

CREDITS

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first Charmed Fanfic and I have been working on this idea for a while I have a great storyline mapped out. I hope everyone liked the first chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions leave them in your review, I 'd love to know how what people thought of it. Especially what they thought of Katie, yes I know I named her after myself. But I have never done that and I just felt the name suited her. I didn't want it to be a P name.

I will try to update as soon as possible I have a lot of stories that I am working on but this and Little Whit Powder are my priority at the moment.

Katie


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two: Making Peace / Ms. Hellfire

**Scene opens on Katie in the upstairs bathroom brushing her hair. She is wearing a light blue tank top and a dark blue flowered skirt. She has a heart locket on that she always wears. She puts down the brush and picks up two blue clips. She pulls back some hair and clips it back, she does the same on the other side. There is a knock on the door.**

Phoebe: Katie are you in there? **(Phoebe says with a yawn.)**

Katie: Yeah. **(Katie opens the door to see Phoebe standing there in her pajamas. Katie smiles and spins for Phoebe.)** How do I look?

Phoebe: You look great. Excited for your first day of school in San Francisco? **(Katie shrugs and walks past Phoebe. Phoebe watches her head towards the stairs and rushes after her.) **Hey, wait!

--

**Scene cuts to downstairs, where Prue is in the kitchen talking on the phone.**

**Katie: Good morning. (Prue waves Katie away. Katie sighs and grabs her backpack off the chair. She leaves through the back door just as Phoebe enters the kitchen.)**

Phoebe: Where did Katie go?

Prue: I'm on the phone! **(Phoebe rolls her eyes and goes to get some breakfast. Prue heads in to the dining room. Phoebe pours herself some cereal and then follows Prue into the dining room. Phoebe sits down and begins to eat her cereal while Prue continues to talk on the phone.)**

Prue: Alright, I can meet with the Curson Foundation at noon but then we'll have to move my 1:00 lunch regarding the Low estate. That will affect the slide presentation and my 4:30 meeting with the new printers. Have you confirmed Mrs. Swansen yet?

Phoebe: The last Tai Kwan class is at seven.

Prue: Okay. I can meet the printers at their office, walk to the Royal Hotel afterwards for my 5:30 with Mrs. Swansen. **(Prue turns to Phoebe)** Just have enough time to make it to kick boxing class.** (Back to Monique)** The plane doesn't arrive till six? **(Prue's cellphone rings.)**

Phoebe: So much for timo. Oh, that's your phone, I will get it for you.

Prue: Thanks, it's probably Jack.

Phoebe: You don't have time for Jack, literally. **(She answers it.)** Prue Halliwell's phone. **(to Prue)** It's Mr. Cauldwell's office.

Prue: The new V.P. Monique, why is Mr. Cauldwell calling me at home? What? Emergency staff meeting. When this morning?

Phoebe: 9:30. Be there or be fired.

Prue: I'm on my way.

Phoebe: Bye. **(They hang up.)** I am very tired and now I need a nap.

Prue: Yeah, well, I need another me. I don't even have time to have fun anymore.

**Piper enters carrying a bag. Phoebe and Prue eye her.**

Phoebe: Oh, look who it is.

Piper: Morning.

Phoebe: Hi. Do you recognize that person?

Prue: I don't know, she looks vaguely familiar. Kind of like a sister we used to have. What was her name? Pi…P…

Phoebe: Pi…Pippy?

Prue: Pipper?

Phoebe: Whatever happened to her?

Prue: I don't know. She fell in lust with the next door neighbor, started spending all her time there.

Piper: Katie doesn't mind, why should you. For the first time in months, my life is nice and calm and normal. I don't even care that it's Friday…

Phoebe: Shh! Don't even say it.

Piper: The 13th. See, I said it and nothing happened.

**Suddenly someone starts shooting through the windows of the house. They scream and run past the dining room, into the living room. Prue and Phoebe dive behind the couch and Piper stays on the other side of the room.**

Phoebe: I told you not to say it!

Piper: Oh, so this is my fault? **(Piper says glaring at Phoebe while looking frightened. Prue glares at Piper.)**

Prue: Run!

Piper: No! **(Phoebe glares at Piper and yells at her.)**

Phoebe: Get your butt over here right…

**She runs past the table and freezes the bullets and glass that's coming towards her. She hides behind the couch. The person stops shooting and they peek over the top of the couch and the person starts shooting again. They duck behind the couch.**

Prue: Oh, like I need this today. **(The person stops shooting.)**

Phoebe: Since when do demons use bullets?

Piper: Maybe it's not a demon. **(Piper looks around nervously.)**

Prue: Who else would want to kill us?

Phoebe: Well, you know, you were a little sharp to the mailman yesterday, we all know how testy they can be. **(Piper looks at Phoebe who shrugs.)**

Piper: Maybe it's someone after Katie?

Prue: Great. Exactly what I was worried about--

Phoebe: Demons. **(Phoebe says glaring at Prue and Piper.) **Demons are after Katie!

**They hear the door knob on the front door rattling. They all look at each other.**

Piper: Freeze.

Phoebe: Kick.

Prue: Send flying.

Phoebe: Okay.

**They wait for the door to open but then a woman comes out of the dining room. She shoots, Prue uses her power, the bullets stop in front of them and then flies back to the woman and kills her. Prue, Piper and Phoebe run over to her. The woman is bleeding.**

Prue: Oh, my God, she's not a demon.**(Prue looks horrified that she just killed a human. Piper and Phoebe look sadly at Prue.)**

THEME SONG

COMMERCIAL

**Scene opens at the manor. The girls are looking through the hit woman's purse.**

Phoebe: Multiple aliases.

Piper: Foreign currency and throwing stars. **(Prue winds up the lipstick and a blade pops up.)**

Prue: Not exactly Avon calling. **(Piper finds a key to an apartment.)**

Piper: "Sutro Heights Apartments." That's a little scary. She didn't live too far from here.

Phoebe: What's even scarier is that we've never been attacked by a mortal before.

Prue: Yeah, I've never killed a mortal before either. **(Prue looks sadly towards the floor. Piper and Phoebe exchange looks.)**

Phoebe: Prue, you had no choice.

Prue: Still doesn't make it any easier.

Piper: Does it make it easier if the mortal was a hit woman?** (Piper's looking at the woman's planner.)**

Prue: A list of names. So?

Piper: Yeah, look closer. We're on it. Or at least one of us is. "P. Halliwell" and other than a "M. Steadwell" we're the only other name not crossed off.

Prue: A hit woman. Someone obviously hired her. **(Prue flips through the planner.)** Someone who knew we have powers. I mean, look.

Piper: Prue – Telekinesis, Piper – Power to freeze, Phoebe – Negligible.

Phoebe: What? Negligible? **(Phoebe says looking hurt.)**

Piper: Well, that explains why she drove us to the front door and surprised us from behind.

Prue: So, why would a demon hire a mortal to kill us. It doesn't make sense.

Piper: I just wish we knew about that part of the equation before we called… **(Darryl knocks on the door and walks in.)**

Prue: Darryl, hi, thanks for coming.

Darryl: To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I actually want to be here. Depends on whether or not you tell me the truth this time.

Phoebe: Someone tried to kill us.

Darryl: Did you see who it was?

Prue: She's in there.

Darryl: She?** (Darryl walks over to her and shakes his head.)**

Piper: We were just sorta standing here talking when suddenly she started shooting up the place.

Phoebe: A hit woman we think.

Prue: She obviously wanted us dead, we were on her list.**(Prue says motioning towards the planner.)**

Darryl: And that's why you're standing here alive and she's in here riddled with bullets.

Prue: It was self defense. You can check her gun if you don't believe us. The only finger prints you're gonna find on it are hers.

Darryl: Begs the same question. **(Darryl looks totally confused, and slightly unnerved.)** How come she's got the bullets in her body if you didn't fire the gun?

Phoebe: Do you really wanna know, Darryl?

Darryl: Tell me.

Phoebe: We're witches. We have powers.

Piper: And we think that there's a … how do I put this? A demon behind this.

Prue: The only way for us to find out who it is, is if you can keep all of this quiet for as long as possible.

Darryl: All of you? **(They all nod.)**

Phoebe: Katie too. **(Darryl looks at phoebe speechless. He pauses to think.)**

Darryl: Let me see the book.** (Piper hands him the planner. Darryl looks over the names.)**

Phoebe: There are nine names that are crossed out. Besides us there is only one name that's not crossed out.

Darryl: "Plastique, 10 a.m." Plastique explosives. For all we know she's probably got some place already rigged to blow.

Prue: Maybe it's some place M. Steadwell is supposed to be at ten. **(Phoebe looks at Piper's watch.)**

Phoebe: Okay, it's after nine already.

Darryl: I'll check the --, see if I can get an address.

Phoebe: I'm gonna go with you.

Piper: Prue and I can go to her apartment and see if we can find anything there.

Prue: After we make a quick stop at Bucklands.

Piper: Are you kidding?

Prue: Can't lose my job.

Phoebe: What do we do with the …

Darryl: I can call in a favor and put the body on ice but it's not gonna buy you much time. One day max. **(The girls nod and look at each other.)**

**--**

**Scene opens at Bucklands. There is a staff meeting going on.**

V.P.: As the new regional V.P. of Bucklands auction houses, I'll be implementing a new course of action for the new millennium. **(Prue sneaks in and sits down.)** The problem is I don't know any of you well enough to know who's worth keeping and who's not.

Jack: **(whispering to Prue) **You're late, partner.

Prue: **(whispering) **We are not partners.

Jack: Do you wanna bet?

V.P.: Dark hair. **(Prue looks up in shock, hoping he isn't talking to her.)** Yeah, the one who tried to sneak in late. What's your name?

Prue: My name? Uh, Prue, Prue-Prue Halliwell.

V.P.: Yeah, right, okay, you'll be partnered with Sheridan there. Every employee in this room and their partner, has until tomorrow night to scour through the obits. Do whatever you have to do to raise 100,000 of auction material. **(Prue raises her hand.)** Yes.

Prue: By tomorrow?

V.P.: If you want to keep your job. Welcome to the new Bucklands. **(He leaves.)**

Jack: Whoa. I guess we better clear the decks, huh? You know, Prue, we might even have to work over dinner.

**Piper's standing outside impatiently. She looks in at Prue hoping she'll hurry up.**

Prue: Dinner, no.

Jack: Come on, we're in this together aren't we?

Prue: Yeah, but…

**Suddenly Prue astral projects outside where Piper's standing.**

Piper: Prue? **(The Prue inside the office is just sitting still with her eyes closed.)**

Jack: Prue? **(Prue astral projects back into her body.)** Prue, have you even heard a word I've said?

Prue: No, I'm feeling a little weird. I'll be, uh…ooh. **(She gets up and walks over to Piper.)**

Piper: What the hell just happened?

Prue: I don't know. I think it was some sort of astral projection.

Piper: How did you do it?

Prue: I don't know. I just had this desperate need for there to be two of me and all of a sudden there was.

Piper: Do you think this is part of your powers growing?

Prue: Maybe. I mean, if I can move things with my mind, why not my body.

Piper: Well, let's just get out of here before it happens again.

COMMERCIAL

**Scene opens Phoebe and Darryl are driving, on their way to M. Steadwell's place. The sirens are on and Darryl's driving really fast.**

Phoebe: Hey, you know, you can ask me anything you want about being a witch.

Darryl: No thanks.

Phoebe: It's actually really cool. We have this book. It's called the Book of Shadows.

Darryl: Too much information, Phoebe. **(Darryl looks anxious.)**

Phoebe: No, but it's…

Darryl: Nothing I want to know about. I'm serious. I don't want anything.

Phoebe: Come on, you don't even know if we can fly or anything like that?

Darryl: I don't even wanna know if you own a damn broom, a skillet, a cauldron, a dust buster, I don't give a damn. **(He speeds around a corner.)**

Phoebe: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

Darryl: Phoebe, I stare down death everyday, but I'm trained to handle it and that's in this world. I don't know if I want to be dragged into another one.

Phoebe: You know, I think it's too late, Darryl. But we won't let anything happen to you, I promise. **(Phoebe smiles assuringly at Darryl and they change the subject.) **Are you sure this is the right address?

Darryl: Better hope so. It's the only M. Steadwell registered. Damn, it's almost 10:00.

**Cut to M. Steadwell's shop. She puts the key in the lock. You can see a bomb attached to the door in the inside. Cut back to the car.**

Phoebe: Oh, is that her?

**They pull up outside the shop. Darryl gets out. M. Steadwell turns the door handle.**

Darryl: No! Don't! No! **(Darryl runs over to her and pushes her away from the door. The door opens and the place blows up.)**

Phoebe: Darryl?! Oh my God, is everyone okay? **(Phoebe asks running over to them.)**

Darryl: Yeah. You okay, Miss Steadwell?

Miss. Steadwell: It worked. I can't believe it. I cast a protection spell and it actually worked. My first spell. **(She starts laughing.)**

Darryl: Don't tell me she's a witch too. **(Phoebe smiles and shrugs at Darryl who looks unsure of how to repsond.**

--

**Scene: The hit woman's apartment. Prue and Piper walk in.**

Prue: Look at this place. -- pictures, silk woven rugs, I could get used to living here in a hurry.

Piper: Yeah, you just have to know who to kill. I'm gonna check the kitchen.

Prue: Alright, I got the bedroom. **(She walks in the bedroom.)** Wow! **(She sees fur coats and leather clothes in the wardrobe.)** Oh! Oh! Oh my! Oh, nice. Ooh.

**Prue looks around the room in awe at all the beautiful things she pulls out a coat and tries it on. She twirls in the mirror just as Piper walks in.**

Piper: She must not have lived here long, all the mail is marked resident. Were you twirling?

Prue: No but opportunity knocked and I did it... answered. Check out this wardrobe.

Piper: Um, Prue, honey, focus.

Prue: I can't. It's not just the clothes. Wigs, make-up kits, prosthetic enhancements.

Piper: I wonder if anyone really knew what she looked like?

Prue: I doubt it.

Piper: If it weren't for the roses, we wouldn't even know what to call her.

Prue: What roses?

Piper: They're in the living room addressed to Ms. Hellfire.

Prue: Really?

Piper: Mmm hmm. **(Prue walks in the living room and reads the card on the roses.)**

Prue: "Until we meet at last, Bane." **(Three guys enter the apartment holding guns.)**

DJ: Don't move. Don't even flinch or you're dead. That's it, now slowly turn around. Watch her hands, she can kill within a second. Ms. Hellfire, I assume.

Prue: You Bane?

DJ: I'm his right hand man, DJ. Bane is very unhappy with you. He'd like to see you now. **(Piper freezes them.)**

Piper: Okay, sorry to disappoint you boys. Let's go, get outta here, come on.

Prue: Um, you know, they think I'm Hellfire.

Piper: So… **(Piper looks at Prue like she's nuts.)**

Prue: So maybe I should go with them. I mean, maybe the best way to find out who hired her is to pretend to be her.

Piper: Okay, that's very funny, let's go.

Prue: Piper, I'm serious. I mean, you said yourself, nobody knows what she looks like, certainly not this Bane guy.

Piper: Prue, somebody might know what she looks like. **(Piper says panicking. She doesn't want Prue to do this.)**

Prue: Yeah, but I can protect myself. I mean, I have something that they don't have. Something guns can't compete with. **(Prue says confidently looking at the men with guns.)**

Piper: Today may not be the best day to boast about your powers.

Prue: Okay, look, if this hit woman was hired by a demon, then it's only a matter of time that he finds out that P. Halliwell is still alive and he sends someone else. And next time Katie might be home when they attack--

Piper: Starting to like her? (Piper looks at Prue, who narrows her eyes.)

Prue: I don't want her to get hurt, no. So we have to do something. I mean, if you've got any other ideas then I'm certainly game.

Piper: I know, and unfortunately I don't.

Prue: Okay, so unfreeze them.

Piper: Is it just me or are you a little too eager to play this role.

Prue: It's not a bad role to play.

Piper: True. If you wanna get yourself…

Prue: I'll be fine. **(Piper goes in the other room and unfreezes them.)**

DJ: Are you gonna make this easy or not?

Prue: Put that thing away before you hurt yourself. **(Prue and the guys leave.)**

COMMERCIAL

**Scene opens at Bane's place. Bane and another guy is there.**

Guy: I swear to God, Bane. I tried to get the money for you but… I messed up, I messed up. I was scared, I didn't know how you were gonna react.

Bane: You lied to me.

Guy: I didn't know, I didn't know.

Bane: You made a mistake and you're sorry for it, right?** (Bane sees Prue walk in.)**

Guy: Yeah.

Bane: Well, lesson learned alright. Just never lie to me again. Understood?

Guy: Thank you. **(Bane walks up to Prue.)**

Bane: Wow, you are more beautiful than I imagined.

Prue: So we finally meet.

Bane: Did you like the roses?

Prue: I would have preferred orchids. **(Prue says ignoring Banes attempt to flirt.)**

Bane: Beautiful and honest. Let's take a walk. **(to DJ)** You know what to bring. **(Prue and Bane walk up the stairs.)** What do I call you?

Prue: What you always call me.

Bane: Ms. Hellfire seems so cold in person. Unless your emails to me have been a tease.

Prue: I think you know me better than that.**(Prue and Bane sit down in a comfortable fancy booth.)**

Bane: Do I? You didn't confirm the Halliwell's this morning.

Prue: Uh, I didn't have a clean shot. **(Prue says starting to get nervous.)**

Bane: That's disappointing. What about the last one on the list?

Prue: Steadwell? It was a blast. **(Prue says smiling to help confirm her story.)**

Bane: Like your style. Always have. The problem is you still got the Halliwell's but you've only got until midnight to take them out.

Prue: Um, don't worry about the Halliwell's, I know their every move.

Bane: I'm getting a lot of pressure, you know.

Prue: From who?

Bane: You know. **(Bane says eying Prue uncertainly. Prue hesitates.)**

Prue: Of course. **(DJ pours champagne in two glasses. Prue's phone rings.)**

DJ: Aren't you gonna answer that?

Prue: Yeah. **(She answers it.)** Hello?

Jack: Hey, what happened to you this morning, you completely disappeared.

Prue: I'm with a client.

Jack: Well, they'd better be a rich client. Time is money.

Bane: Champagne? **(Bane hands Prue a glass.)**

Jack: Champagne at this hour? Where are you?

Prue: Me?

Bane: To us. **(They clink their glasses.)**

Jack: Hey, Prue, you know me, I'm all for having a good time but we're under serious pressure here.

Prue: Yeah, I know… **(Prue astral projects to her office.)**

Jack: Are you there?

Prue: Oh God. **(Prue starts freaking out, Jack looks at the Phone.)**

Jack: Prue? **(She astral projects back in her body.)**

Bane: Are you alright? What happened?

Jack: Prue, what the hell's going on?

Prue: I'll call you back. **(She hangs up.) **Sorry.

Bane: Maybe you better hold off on this one. At least until the job is completed.

Prue: Guess I better be going.

Bane: You're not going anywhere. Not without my driving ya. **(Prue starts walking down the stairs.)**

Bane: **(to DJ)** Tell him, I'm on it.

DJ: Hey, man, why me? I don't even know the guy.

Bane: You will. Just go to my office, he'll show. Okay.

--

**Scene cuts to Bane's office. DJ walks in. Barbas appears.**

Barbas: Looking for me?

DJ: Where the hell did you come from?

Barbas: You really don't wanna know. Trust me. Why aren't the witches dead?

DJ: Witches?

Barbas: Answer me.

DJ: How'd you know they weren't dead?

Barbas: One develops a **(Barbas sniffs the air and smiles evilly)** sixth sense about such things when you've been in purgatory for as long as I have. I made a deal. It gives me a twenty-four hour window to break free but you people, you gotta kill those witches if I'm gonna be successful.

DJ: Who are you?

Barbas: A demon. A demon who has the power to turn the innermost fear of a mortal into reality and there's nothing you can do about it. Want to see? **(He passes his hand in front of DJ's face, throwing it in shadow.)** Your greatest fear is that your boss is being doubled crossed and when he finds out he's gonna kill you for not protecting him. **(A pretend Bane appears and starts shooting at DJ. DJ starts yelling. Bane then disappears.)** Pretty cool, huh?

--

**Scene cuts back to the manor. Dan's looking at the broken window. Piper's there holding the phone and pacing nervously.**

Dan: I can have my crew install some temporary windows some time by tonight.

Piper: Great, thanks.

Dan: You waiting for a call?

Piper: Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Prue.

Dan: I wouldn't blame you after what happened. I'm glad Katie was at school. Does she know what happened?

Piper: Uh. No, not yet.

Dan: What makes you think it was a drive by?

Piper: Um, I don't know. A wild guess, I guess. **(Piper is still pacing nervously.)**

Dan: I want you to move in with me.

Piper: Huh?

Dan: At least until the permanent windows are installed. I don't want you or Katie getting hurt. I mean just after I have her move in with you, something like this happens. **(Piper looks shocked.)** If it's your sisters you're worried about, they can move in too. Since Jenny moved back with her folks, and Katie in here with you, there's just plenty of room.

Piper: Uh, I don't know if that's such a great idea. Some of us don't wear pajamas. **(Piper jokes.)**

Dan: I'm serious. Because if things worked out, maybe you could stay permanently. If you wanted to. I think you and I could take care of Katie, you're great with kids-- **(Piper doesn't know what to say. Phoebe, Katie and Miss Steadwell enter the house.)**

Phoebe: Piper? **(Katie is looking at Miss Steadwell uncertainly, Miss Steadwell smiles down at her. Katie rolls her eyes.)**

Piper: In here. **(to Dan) **I don't know what to say.

Dan: Say you'll think about it.

Marcy: Oh, is he a war--** (Piper freezes her and Dan.)**

Piper: Who's she? Hi Katie. **(Katie smiles nervoulsy and eyes Miss Steadwell in disgust.)**

Phoebe: Would you believe M. Steadwell. How's Dan?

Piper: Just asked me and Katie to move in. Where's Morris?

Katie: What?

Phoebe: Uh, he's at the morgue putting the hit woman's body under Marcy's name. **(Katie looks from Piper to Phoebe)** Where's Prue?

Piper: Way overdue. She's assuming the identity of the hit woman.

Katie: What hit woman? What's going on? **(Katie says sounding hysterical.)**

Phoebe: What?

Piper: Yeah, and guess what. She's got a new power, she can astral project now.** (Katie sighs in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air.)**

Phoebe: Are you kidding me?

Piper: Nope.

Phoebe: Are you kidding me?

Piper: Nope.

Phoebe: I hate her.

Piper: I know. Alright, I'm gonna send Dan home, you keep Marcy in the house until this is all over.

Phoebe: Yeah, alright, then we'll talk.

Piper: Yeah.

Katie: Can someone please explain!** (Piper turns to Katie and smiles nervously.)**

Piper: Nothing to worry about, but, um a hit woman tried to kill us this morning. Prue is pretending to be her. **(Katie blinks in shock. Dan and Miss Steadwell unfreeze.)**

Phoebe: Hi Dan! **(Phoebe grabs Miss Steadwell and they leave. Dan looks confused, he looks back at Piper and then at Katie.)**

Dan: Hi Katie. **(Katie goes over and hugs him.)**

Katie: Hi Dan.

Piper: Uh. Well, Dan, you should go. I'll talk to you later.** (Dan tries to protest but Piper rushes him out.)**

--

**Scene cuts to the hit woman's apartment. Prue and Bane walk inside.**

Prue: Well, thanks for the… **(She sees orchids all around the room.) **ride.

Bane: You said you preferred orchids.

Prue: I'm impressed.

Bane: I'm glad. Now close your eyes. Trust me. **(Prue closes them. He gets a jewelery case out of his pocket.) **Alright, open them. **(Prue opens her eyes.)** And open this when I leave okay? Now remember, three Halliwell's by midnight. On second thought, make it by ten. It gives me more time to take care of them myself in case you fail.** (He kisses Prue then leaves. She opens up the case and an expensive diamond necklace is in it.)**

--

**Scene cuts to the Coroner's office. A coroner is there. DJ and Barbas walk in.**

Coroner: Wait a minute, you can't come in here. **(DJ pushes him on to a table.)** What do you want?

Barbas: Why, your greatest fear of course. Which…** (He passes his hand in front of the coroner's face throwing it in shadow.)** is being autopsied yourself.

**An implement turns on and flies up in the air ready to attack the coroner. The coroner yells. DJ and Barbas open up a cold room and pull out a body. They unzip the body bag and the hit woman's in it.**

Barbos: Doesn't look much like an explosion victim to me. **(DJ shakes his head.)** I think your fears of a double crosser are justified.

COMMERCIAL

**Scene fades into the kitchen. Marcy is looking in the cupboard.**

Marcy: Oh my stars!** (Phoebe, Piper and Katie walk in.)**

Piper: What is it? What's wrong?

Marcy: You can't keep wolfsbane and holy thistle on the same shelf. Their harmonics are in complete opposition. I mean I don't want to second guess a sister witch but this is all wrong. I don't see how you can cast a spell that's worth a darn.

Piper: Now wait just a minute, Missy. **(A car door slams from outside. Phoebe looks out the window.)**

Phoebe: Oh my God. Prue's home… I think. **(Katie rushes over to the window to see. Her mouth drops at the sight of Prue.)**

Piper: That's Prue alright. **(They walk out of the kitchen. Prue comes in.)**

Phoebe: Wow.

Katie: Oh My God! **(Prue smiles and looks at Katie who looks shocked.)**

Piper: Gee, Prue, it looks like being a hired killer agrees with you.

Prue: I don't want to risk anyone seeing me out of uniform.

Piper: We've been worried sick about you.

Prue: I'm sorry, I just didn't want to jeopardize my cover.

Piper: And nice Porsche. A gift from Bane?

Prue: No, Bane prefers…**(Prue trails off looking at Katie who is watching them talk.)** never mind. Look, I need to get back before they get suspicious. Tell me what you know.

Phoebe: We know M. Steadwell is safe.

Piper: Can't say the same for the kitchen.

Prue: And idea why she was on the list?

Phoebe: Could be because she's a witch. I mean, not a magical witch.

Katie: And a pain in the ass--

Phoebe: But a witch practitioner none the less! **(Phoebe cuts Katie off and glares at her.)**

Piper: Hyperactive witch practitioner. **(Piper substitutes for what Katie was going to say.)**

Prue: I wonder if all the names were witches? How many were on the list?

Piper: Eleven. Except 'P. Halliwell' was only down once, so if you count us individually, thirteen.

Prue: Thirteen dead witches by midnight on Friday the thirteenth. Ring any bells? **(Katie looks confused.)**

Piper: Barbas.

Katie: My father?! **(Katie's eyes widen. Phoebe shakes her head quickly.)**

Phoebe: No sweetie. Bar_bas. _But it can't be. I mean, we eighty-sixed him already.

Prue: He must have found some kind of loop hole. I gotta get back to Bane, try and flush Barbas out.

Piper: Prue, you can't go back there.

Katie: What if he figures it out. You could get hurt. **(Prue looks at Katie as though trying to figure her out. Katie looks at Prue earnestly. Prue turns back to Piper.)**

Prue: Piper, it's almost eight. I have got to get to Barbas fast otherwise Bane's gonna want to see three bodies - our bodies. **(She turns to Katie.)** I'll be fine. I promise.

Phoebe: Have fun.

Prue: Phoebe, I'm working.

Piper: More like you're working _it._ Come on, Prue. I've taken a walk on the dark side. I know all the signs.

Prue: Okay, so it's a little different.

Phoebe: And dangerous.

Prue: I can handle it.

Piper: Prue, Barbas can paralyze you and use your greatest fear against you. You don't want to face that alone. **(Katie's eyes widen.)**

Katie: He does what?

Prue: I've already conquered my fear of drowning. What else can he do?

Phoebe: Maybe tap into some other fear. You can't defeat him alone, Prue.

Prue: I know that. But for now I'll be okay. I'll call you guys and check in an hour.** (She leaves.)**

--

**Scene fades into a night club. Prue walks in wearing leather pants, a small leather top and a long fur coat. Bane sees her. He walks up to her.**

Bane: You look like you're ready to celebrate. Are the Halliwell's dead? **(Prue takes off her coat.)**

Prue: The night's young. We have a little bit of business to discuss.

Bane: What, all work and no play?

Prue: Oh we'll play. Right after I get my money.

Bane: Oh you'll get paid after their dead.

Prue: You know, the boss has a nasty habit of disappearing in the middle of night. I'd hate for my money to disappear with it. Can I trust you? And Barbas?

Bane: I'm disappointed you doubted even one of us.

Prue: I wanna talk to him.

Bane: Well, like you said, the night is young. **(They walk over to where everyone is dancing. They start dancing really close together and they smile at each other. They start kissing. DJ walks up to them and taps Bane on the shoulder. They stop kissing.)** DJ, what's your problem?

DJ: I need to talk to you.

Bane: Better be life and death. Excuse me. **(He kisses the top of Prue's hand and walks over to the bar.)**

Prue: I'll just amuse myself. **(to some guy)** Hi.

Guy: Hey. **(They start dancing.)**

Bane: Make it fast.

DJ: I just came from the morgue.

Bane: Looking for a date?

DJ: No, checking on yours. She's a fraud.

Bane: What are you talking about?

DJ: Marcy Steadwell isn't in the morgue and I think they real Hellfire is.

Bane: I don't believe it.

DJ: Barbas believes it.

--

Scene fades in on the manor. Marcy is running through the house waving a smoking cigar-shaped object. Katie is walking after her glaring. Piper's on the phone.

Phoebe: Marcy, please.

Katie: Phoebe! (Katie says through gritted teeth.)

Marcy: **(singing) **Save your sisters moon with your protective beans.

Piper: Oh, please stop.

Marcy: **(singing) **Give all who dwell within this spell, sweet days and sweet dreams.

Katie: Oh my god!

Piper: Okay, that's all folks.** (She freezes Marcy.)**

Phoebe: Who knew perky could be so annoying?

Katie: Why do you think Jenny and I don't get along? **(Phoebe laughs to herself and shakes her head.**)

Piper: How long do you think we can keep her like this?

Phoebe: Your power, your call. Hey, did you reach Prue?

Piper: No, she's still not answering her cell. She really should've checked in by now.

Katie: I hope she's okay. **(The doorbell rings.)**

Phoebe: Ooh, maybe that's her.

Piper: Ringing the bell?

Phoebe: Well, maybe she lost her keys. Right, Marcy? **(Piper opens the door. Dan's standing there holding a piece of board.)**

Piper: Dan.

Dan: Hey, Piper. **(Dan walks inside.)**

Piper: Uh, Dan, wait.

Dan: I wanted to bring this over than leave it with my crew. I'm having trouble finding enough fly wood. **(Phoebe and Katie walk into the foyer**.) Hey, Phoebe. Hi Katie.

Katie: Dan!

Phoebe: Hey, Dan. Piper, don't forget about the ... (She mumbles something.)

Piper: Mmm hmm.

Dan: Is this not a good time?

Piper: Never. I mean, always. Why don't you come in? Here, let me help you.

Dan: No, I got it. **(Piper helps Dan carry the board in another room.) **Piper, I got it. Piper!

**Phoebe goes back in the room where a frozen Marcy is standing. She has a blanket on her. Phoebe takes off the blanket and waits for her to unfreeze. Katie looks at Phoebe pleading for her not to unfreeze.**

Marcy: **(singing)** Put those who dwell underneath this room.

Phoebe: Okay, you know, Marcy, there's lots of rooms that need protecting upstairs.

Marcy: Wait a minute, where did Piper go?

Phoebe: Oh, she just cast a little spell of her own.

Marcy: Ohh!

Phoebe: Yes, lots of rooms upstairs, honey. Quietly, quietly. **(Phoebe ushers Marcy out of the room Katie stays behind. She drops onto the couch and sighs.)**

Katie: A typical day at the Halliwell manor...My demon's will fit in just fine.

**Scene cuts to the living room where Piper and Dan are talking.**

Dan: So, how you doing?

Piper: Fine. It wasn't that heavy.

Dan: No, I'm talking about everything.

Piper: Oh, I'm fine with that too. I'm just actually a little stressed. But everything's gonna be okay.

Dan: So have you thought anymore about my offer? **(Piper doesn't know what to say.) **Hey, you know what? I don't wanna push you.

Piper: I know. It's just everytime I think I have something figured out, things tend to shift.

Dan: What things? Hey, you just let me know when you're ready. **(They kiss.)**

**Scene fades out.**

**--**

**Scene fades in on the Hit woman's apartment, Bane and Prue are talking. Bane looks like he's trying to hide his anger, and Prue looks unsure.**

Prue: You know, it's not midnight yet, we still have time. Lots of time.

Bane: Do you think you could fool me? Get away with it? You killed the woman I loved.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Bane: You killed Hellfire.

Prue: I am Hellfire.

Bane: Liar! **(He pushes her. Barbas appears.)**

Barbas: So very nice to see you again, Miss Halliwell. **(He passes his hand in front of Prue's face. Prue looks up at Barbas in fear.)**

Bane: Halliwell? From the list?

Barbas: Well, well, well. Can't say that I'm surprised. You greatest fear is that someone will kill your sisters.

Prue: No.

Barbas: Oh, yes. the demons are after them. Even as we speak. They have assumed your sisters identities in order to kill them. But you must kill the imposters first by midnight.

Prue: Kill the imposters.

Barbas: Yes.

Bane: Then I get to deal with her.

COMMERCIAL

Scene Fades in on the Manor. The doorbell rings and Katie answers it. It's Darryl.

Katie: Hey, Darryl.

Darryl: Katie.

Katie: Come on. **(Katie leads Darryl into the manor. Phoebe comes over as she is shutting the door.)**

Phoebe: Thanks for coming so fast. We need you to baby-sit.

Darryl: Katie? **(Katie folds her arms and shakes her head dramatically.)**

Katie: I don't need a babysitter.

Phoebe: No. Marcy.

Darryl: Where you headed?

Phoebe: To find Prue. She's impersonating the hit woman.

Darryl: What?

Phoebe: It's a long story and you wouldn't like it but she was supposed to check in by now.

Darryl: I'm going with you.

Phoebe: No, no, you can't. I appreciate but you can't come with us.

Darryl: You don't have to hide anything from me anymore.

Phoebe: I know that, Darryl, but believe me you don't wanna be anywhere near us right now. We would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you.

Darryl: What, wind up like Andy?

Phoebe: We won't let that happen.

Darryl: You're letting Katie go with you?

Phoebe: Katie can defend herself, she has powers.** (Piper and Marcy come down the stairs.)**

Marcy: Which cleanses the aura of the house and makes it strong.** (She quirts potion stuff in the air.)**

Piper: Give me strength. Hi, Darryl. **(To Phoebe)** She's not coming with us. **(Katie's mouth drops open in protest.) **Katie, we're not risking anything happening to you.

Katie: Piper! I can help. I have had my powers longer than you guys. I've been fighting demons since I was an infant. I want to help Prue. I can't stay back, knowing something could happen to her.

Phoebe: She'll be alright. Piper, she can be invisible when she wants to, or when we tell her to. **(Piper sighs in defeat.****)**

Darryl: You're gonna have to come with me, Miss Steadwell.

Piper: Okay, thanks for everything, Marcy. Bye, bye.

Marcy: Oh, is this about the explosion at my shop?

Darryl: Yes. Until we close the case, you'll be safer with me.

Marcy: Oh, I think you have that backwards, Inspector. The protection spell I cast has been doing such a bang up job for these girls, just think what it could do for you.

Phoebe: Okay, well, we thank you for that protection spell. Thank you so much and now we have to go now.

Marcy: Come Inspector, my work here is done. **(She squirts the potion in the air.)**

Darryl: Why don't we leave this here. **(He gives Phoebe the potion. They leave.)**

Katie: Thank god. **(Phoebe smiles. Piper shakes her head.)**

--

**Scene fades in on the hit womans apartment. Phoebe, Piper and Katie enter. They look around for Prue. **

Phoebe: Are you sure that was the porsche parked out front?

Piper: Positive. Prue's here somewhere.

Phoebe: Let's just hope she's alone. **(Prue walks in the room.) **

Katie: Prue! **(Piper and Phoebe turn around to see Prue striding towards them. Her face quiet and determined. Katie looks nervously as Prue, you can tell she knows something is up.) **Um...this doesn't feel right.** (Piper and Phoebe ignore her.)**

Piper: We've been so worried.** (Prue uses her power and Piper falls to the ground.)**

Phoebe: Prue?** (Prue then uses her power on Phoebe and Katie. Phoebe falls and lands next to Piper. Katie flies back in to the hallway. )** You alright?

Piper: No, I'm not. **(They stand up and rush over to Katie. Katie stands up.)** You okay? (**Katie nods.)** What is going on?

Phoebe: I think you need to freeze her fast.

Piper: Good witches don't freeze remember.

Phoebe: She doesn't look so good now. **(Prue walks into the hallway.)**

Prue: I won't let you kill my sisters.

**There's a plate on a stand in the hallway. Prue uses her power and it flies towards Phoebe, Piper and Katie. They duck and it smashes against the wall.**

Piper: She's flipped out.

**Prue uses her power and sends another plate flying at them, Katie puts up one hand and send it flying back. It hits the wall near Prue, who glares at Katie.**

Phoebe: The patio. Fast. Come on. **(They run onto the patio and hide behind lattice.)** Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. **(She's about to sneeze.)**

Piper: Don't, don't, don't, don't. **(Phoebe sneezes. Prue sees them.)**

Phoebe: She doesn't know we're her sisters.

Piper: Okay, we gotta make her choose. We've gotta try and convince astral Prue. Make her wanna be in two places at once. Katie you need to be invisible. **(Katie doesn't protest. She disappears and Piper turns to Phoebe.)** You ready?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Piper: Go, go.

**They run in two different directions. Prue stands there. She doesn't know which way to go. She stares at the spot where Katie disappeared.**

Phoebe: Hi! **(Prue looks at Phoebe)**

Piper: Come on, Prue. Come get me. **(Prue looks at Piper confused.)**

Phoebe: Uh, no, it's me you want. Over here. **(Prue stares back where Katie is standing invisble, she looks confused.)**

Piper: No, Prudence. Come on, me.

Phoebe: No, me. **(Prue astral projects.)**

Piper: Phoebe. Phoebe, we need to hurry before she becomes one again. Phoebe.

Phoebe: Prue, Barbas has brainwashed you.

Prue: You're going to hurt my sisters.

Piper: Prue, we're your sisters. Listen to me. You gave me the chicken pox.

Phoebe: Remember, I taught you how to French kiss.

Piper: You broke your ankle when you were seven. Come on, Prue. We went to Duran Duran together. You stretched out my leg warmers.

Phoebe: And then you gave them to me.

Prue: How do you know all this?

Phoebe: Because we're your sisters, Prue.

Prue: Sisters. **(She hugs Phoebe and astral projects back in her body.)**

Katie: Is it okay now? **(Katie's voice comes from no where.)**

Prue: Yeah.** (Katie reappears.)**

Katie: I'm glad your back.

Prue: I want Barbas.

Piper: All we have to do is lay low until midnight and then he'll disappear and go back to wherever the hell it is he came from.

Prue: No, he's back early. He knows what rules apply or don't. I don't wanna take any chances. Let's go show him what his greatest fear is.

--

**Cut to the apartment. The clock reads 11:57.**

Barbas: If she's not back in one minute, then I'm gonna spend my last two minutes killing you.

Bane: Hey, I didn't come to you. You came to me remember.

Barbas: If you hadn't been blinded by your passion, then I would be minutes away from freedom right now. **(Prue walks in.) **Are they dead?

Prue: They're right where they belong. **(Phoebe and Piper walk in. Katie walks in behind them. She spots Barbas and looks scared.)**

**Barbas looks at Prue infuriated, he looks at Phoebe and Piper. He spots Katie and for a moment does nothing. A smile creeps up his face**

Barbas: Kill them. Leave the girl **(Katie's eyes widen, she grabs Phoebe's hand.)**

**Bane gets out his gun and Piper freezes them.**

Phoebe: Ooh, I'm beginning to see your attraction to the dark side.

Prue: It wasn't just his dark side I was attracted to. Do you think you can just unfreeze _him_?

Piper: I don't know, I've never tried.

**Prue takes the gun out of Bane's hand. Phoebe walks over with Katie. Piper unfreezes Bane.**

Prue: Looking for this?

Bane: What's going on?

Prue: Witchcraft at its best. **(Prue uses her power and Bane flies across the room. Barbas unfreezes. The clock chimes.)**

Barbas: No! No! Nooo!! I will be back! Now I know that you have the child! I will have my revenge and moooooore!! **(Barbas spins in a circle and disappears.)**

Phoebe: I never get tired of kicking his butt. **(Phoebe looks down at Katie who looks terrified.)** Katie?

**Katie runs out of the room. Phoebe runs after her. Prue walks over to Bane. She looks up at Piper who was watching Phoebe and Katie. Piper looks at Prue to reassure her.**

Prue: Just a little something to think about in jail.

Bane: It won't be the only thing I think about, I promise.

Prue: Is that a threat?

Bane: No. It's a compliment.

COMMERCIAL

**Scene fades in on the living room. Phoebe and Piper are cleaning the windows.**

Phoebe: Dan did a really good job with these windows. He is obviously very good with his hands.

Piper: Hey, hands off those hands.

Phoebe: So, did you decide whether or not you're gonna move in with him?

Piper: I have to admit it's very tempting.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do. And you deserve to be happy. And don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Especially if I get your room.

Piper: Yes, you could have my room. That is if I was moving out.

Phoebe: Oh, you're not gonna move out? Oh, that is so good because you need to be with your sisters just a little while longer. And we need you to help us with Katie. She needs you a lot longer. **(Piper nods in agreement.)**

**Prue comes in. She's talking on the phone.**

Prue: Well, just tell Marcy that she can sell the ring and use the money to rebuild the bookstore. It's a thank you for protecting us. No Darryl, the ring is not hot. I'll talk to you later. **(She hangs up.)**

Phoebe: So, what else did Hellfire get from Bane?

Prue: Diamond necklaces, bracelets, mahogany, a Salvador dolly.

Piper: You can't really keep all that stuff can you?

Prue: No. **(Piper shakes her head.)** No. It wouldn't really be right but maybe I can figure out a way to use it for some good and save my job. And if not, I can always astral project and job hunt twice as fast.

Phoebe: Sure, just rub it in. I would love to be in two places at once.

Prue: As long as one of those places is fun, I'll be happy. I think I may have learned a few things from Ms. Hellfire. You know, change my routine, shake things up a little bit. So where's Katie?

Piper: Um...she's upstairs in Phoebe's room.

Prue: Barbas really freaked her out, huh? **(Piper and Phoebe exchange nervous looks.) **I should talk to her. **(Phoebe looks shocked.)**

Phoebe: Um are you sure? **(Prue doesn't answer she's already left.)**

**Scene cuts to Katie upstairs sitting on Phoebe's bed. She is looking around the room, her clothes are still in her bags and the rest of her stuff is in boxes in the closet. Katie looks down at the picture in her hand. There is a knock on the door.**

Katie: Come in. **(Prue opens the door and walks in. Katie looks up surprised to see Prue. Prue sits down next to Katie and looks at the photograph.)**

Prue: Is that your mom? **(Katie nods.) **She was very beautiful, you look like her.

Katie: Thanks. **(Katie smiles sadly and sniffles.) **Everyone used to tell us that.

Prue: I know I haven't been exactly welcoming to you since you moved in with us. (Prue pauses. Katie looks up at Prue.) You just remind me of...me.

Katie: I do?

Prue: Yeah. I was around your age when our mother died, a little younger. And just before we met you we fought the demon that killed our mother, and that was...very hard. Then you come along and you're just like I was. Strong and independent, with a lot of attitude. **(Katie smiled. Prue smiled back.)** I never meant to make you think I didn't like you. Because I do. In fact I haven't met a child that I like more, and maybe it's because your just like me, but you're also so much like my sisters...especially phoebe. **(Katie laughed at that. Prue put her hand on top of Katie's.) **Can we start over?

Katie: I'd like that.** (Prue gives Katie a hug.) **

Prue: So. Barbas?

Katie: I was just afraid of what fear he would bring out...you know? **(Prue nods.)** I didn't want my father—I mean Barcas, attacking us even if it wasn't real.

Prue: I understand. I was afraid of Barbas but I learned that if I release my fears then I don't have to be afraid of him. And neither do you. I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will my sisters. **(Prue gets up to leave.)**

Katie: Prue?** (Prue turns.) **Can I ask you a question?

Prue: Sure?

Katie: How did you do it? **(Prue looks confused.)**

Prue: Do what?

Katie: How did you deal with your mother's death?

Prue: With time. And it still hurts--**(The doorbell rings)**

Piper: Prue it's Jack. **(Calls)**

Katie: It's okay. Go. **(Prue nods and leaves. She closes the door behind her, leaving Katie alone with the photograph.)** I still need you, but...I think I'm safe...for now. **(Katie says looking down at the photograph. Camera cuts to the picture of her mother and fades out.)**

END

* * *

Authors Note: Hey, this is the second episode in the Crystal Powers Series and I think it was pretty good I did like th first one better but I think the pilot will probably always be my favorite. Anyway I hope there are people reading this because the story line should be very interesting. I don't want to say too much cause I don't want to give anything away. But basically the story will take place from season 2 to season 8 and I won't be changing any major events in the charmed universe mostly only adding to it. There will also be alot of seperate storylines about Katie it will probably alternate between real episodes and Crystal power episodes and occasionally they will overlap and she will have a subplot in a charmed episode. Hopefully that made sense.

So hopefully anyone reading enjoyed this episode and I will update as soon as Episode three is done. But don't expect anything for at least a couple days.

Katie


End file.
